


Barriers in our Realities

by uwurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shifting realities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwurian/pseuds/uwurian
Summary: “promise me you won't forget me. you don't have to love me, you don't have to miss me, just promise that you won't forget me.” oikawa says in a shaky voiceiwaizumi grabs the latter's hands gently and with certainty in his voice he spoke,“ if a day comes where we won't be allowed to see each other anymore, the memories that we've created, the moments that we spent together, and most importantly my love for you won't disappear.”he pauses and with a genuine smile he continued “besides how could i forget the brightest star that came crashing and appearing in my life.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Barriers in our Realities

**Author's Note:**

> hello! one night I came up with the concept of a story, and impulsively started writing it. and thus my hospital/alternate universe/shifting fic was born.
> 
> im not an professional writer nor have I had much experience in writing but I really hope that you'd be able to find something good in this. I kinda gave up halfway through revising this bcs it was so long, so if you encounter an typographical error or grammatical error please ignore it hehe! 
> 
> anyways I hope you enjoy reading! (and I'm sorry in advance)

Oikawa sighs as he slumps his body on the bed, letting his backpack fall beside him. after a whole week of burying himself with books and staying up all night to prepare for finals, he can finally rest.

It's been a mellow week. during class they'd either be taking pre-tests to prepare for the said exam, and if not they would be given the whole class period to self study. when the day of the exam came, oikawa was pretty confident that he'll do well.

After all he was an exceptionally smart student, not only that but he used to be popular in highschool when he was still part of the volleyball club in shiratorizawa. also known as one of the power house school in miyagi.

Oikawa loved volleyball he still does, volleyball was his life. but he decided to focus more on his studies once he had stepped in college. but that doesn't mean he doesn't occasionally hits up his former teammates and arrange a game.

He didn't have any homework that day, given that all they did the whole day was proceed with the exam. he grabbed his phone in his pocket, rolling to his side and grabbing his alien plushie. hugging it to his chest.

He opened his social media's checking if there's anything interesting he missed out on. he scrolled down in his Instagram feed and saw a photo of tendou and ushijima in a café, a wide smile plastered in tendou's face and an blank flace on ushijima's. he chuckles, ushijima still doesn't know how to smile what a fool. he liked the post and continued to scroll down.he freezes when he saw a photo of himself.

it was a photo of him with holding a textbook, a frown on his face while half a piece of milk bread in present in his mouth. along with the caption, “i strive to be as hardworking as oikawa ರ╭╮ರ” 

the person responsible for the post is non other than goshiki. oikawa grinned, goshiki is oikawa's junior although they're only one year apart in age.

he looks at the comment and saw familiar people who commented “nice oikawa senpai” from kageyama, he used to be oikawa's past 'enemy' but it's all pointless and childish banter by the end of the day they did end up reconciling and becoming friends. they we're practically in good terms with each other.

some of the comments we're from his teammates, “yo dude handsome as always let's meet up again soon” tendou commented. after reading the comments and scrolling for a few more minutes before exiting the app and opening twitter next.

now the only reason he has twitter is so that he can keep up with internet beef, and drama from his classmates. yes call him nosy, but so what? he finds it interesting plus he has an anonymous accounts no one knows of it except from his past teammates lol.

he scrolled down finding nothing particularly interesting, liking artworks here and there, re-tweeting pretty photos of the ocean. oh how he'd want to visit the ocean sometime soon.

even he got bored, fingers hovering over the home button but then he saw a particularly interesting thread.

The complete guide to shifting.  
❝Billions upon billions and trillions of realities are existing at this moment, this is a fact. Whether you believe it or not is your choice. But it’s the truth.❞

he's curiosity pique, he scrolled down to the thread “current reality and dream reality?” he whispers to himself, as he reads as he reads more and more about shifting he was now becoming fully interested. apparently in this so called dream reality you are able to meet and actually interact with fictional charaters or basically anyone that you want to meet, it sounds so unrealistic but it was supposed to be true. it was said that it's proven by scientist.

he eye'd the stated methods on how to shift, there we're multiple! somethings like; Alice in wonderland method, Mirror Method, Staircase Method, Rope Method and various more.

he carefully reads over all the methods of shifting and the steps you need to do in order to actually shift. call him stupid for believing something like this, but what could go wrong by trying right? if it doesn't work then so be it.

he decided to try the raven method because it's the easiest one he could see (atleast for him it is) plus the steps are easy and few.

he closes his phone and rolls over his back feets now dangling on the edge of the bed, “but the main purpose of shifting is to meet someone you desire to meet, right? but who?” he mumbled squinting his eyes as he thinks hard

“would this work on aliens? nah that's dumb nevermind” he giggles, he thinks back to the books/fictions and novels that he had read before. there really wasn't anyone in particular that pique's his interest to the point that he'd wanna meet them, he sighed grabbing the plushie alien and burying his face in it groaning.

he gasped rising from the bed in a sitting position, eye's glowing. he figured out where he wanted to shift, it was the haikyuu universe. a comics that goshiki was obsessing and blabbering so much before. he ended up reading it for himself and actually wound up liking— no loving it! because it was about a volleyball team called from 'Aobajohsai High' it was a typical sports comic but hey he finds it interesting.

a certain male who especially caught oikawa's mind is iwaizumi, the teams captain. he's character is weirdly interesting for oikawa.

back then he often imagine what it would be like if iwaizumi did exist in his universe, would they be friends? what if he was in our volleyball team? he is pretty handsome too, and extremely hot— oikawa now found himself blushing. 

but it was true tho, the characters designs we're majestic. they we're all good looking, but it was mainly iwaizumi he was attracted to. he'd be perfect, except for his 'mean' qualities but oikawa can disregard that.

it is set then, he'd try key word TRY to shift tonight. he lazily stood up, grabbing his backpack and setting it bellow the nightstand beside his bed. but first he wanted to change into his pair of alien pajama's.

upon reaching the bathroom he changed his clothes, brushed his teeth then proceeded with his skincare routine. don't judge, how do you think he's able to attain a baby like face? of course he takes care of his skin. after finishing his nightly routines, he exits the bathroom and heads to his bed. not before grabbing a notebook and a pen.

based on the thread he can either write his script on his notes app or a paper. and the said script was supposed to be put under his pillow, now he didn't want to put his phone under his pillow for a few reasons. first he doesn't want to accidentally squish and break his phone, and second he is paranoid of his phone exploding. (yes he had read articles about people sleeping with their phone on their bed which results to it exploding) better safe than never.

he doesn't write a long script instead he just put his intent which is meeting the characters. as for the conversation and what's bound to happen, he'll deal with it when he is there. after writing it down along side his his information like height, name, physical appearance, his safe word to exit the dream and such. he puts the paper under his pillow, following by him laying down in a starfish position. and thus he started counting from 1-100.

it wouldn't be an understatement to say that oikawa struggled with the whole arrangements; because for one he is used to sleeping on his side while cuddling his plushie, two he would suddenly feel itchy but then in order to relieve the itch he has to move and scratch it gone but it's strictly said in the steps to not move during the process, third either his legs or arm would feel numb so he has to adjust his position.

at this point he was annoyed because it was his fourth time trying that night, he swears to god that if he moves again because of an itch or discomfort he will just give up. 

after a good 3 hours or so of countless attempts, when oikawa was nearing to a hundred. he can feel tingling sensations in his body and he somehow feels lighter? he thinks, this is supposed to be a good thing, it's a telltale sign that I was close to shifting successfully. oikawa tried his best to not get excessively excited because he didn't want to accidentally move or wake himself up, he'll literally go nuts.

a few minutes had passed since the boy finished counting, he can feel a surge of bright light reflecting on his face. he internally crossed his fingers hoping that he had shifted, with that aside he slowly opened his eyes squinting as his eyes came in contact with a bright light. he rubbed his eyes his and as his vision slowly adjusts to his surrounding that's when he realized where he was.

he was standing in a playground, the bright rays of the sun angrily kissing his skin. he squealed, unintentionally scaring away a bird or two. you can't blame him for feeling elated.

he internally pat his shoulder for being able to successfully shift in his first night (ignoring his countless pity fails at first) but wait.

what if he hasn't shifted? what if this is just a regular dream? it couldn't be a coincidence right, it can be that I am dreaming about the exact place I wrote in my script right? 

▪️ 

“oi” a voice from behind him spoke, startled him and immediately turning around to face the speaker. but before he could see who it was a sudden gush of wind appeared making debris from the ground (most likely sands) fly to his eyes making him squint, pouting and muttering about how stupid the situation is.

he felt movements coming from the other person, said person was walking towards him. still rubbing his eyes but halting when he felt a soft material touch his hand. what? 

he opened one of his eye to peak, and as if on cue his eyes weren't itchy & as sore anymore and instead it was open wide open in shock, unconsciously stepping back.

“iwaizumi hajime from aoba johsai?!?” he exasperatedly say's the said man now looking at him with furrowed brows and evident confusion “you know me?” he asked as he steps closer to oikawa still holding out the handkerchief for the other to take. oikawa accepts it and mumbles a quiet 'thankyou' as he uses it to wipes his eyes. 

“so it did work” he mumbles, “what?” asked the other man still holding the same confused expression “oh uhm, im oikawa! oikawa toru... errr how do i explain this i uhm” oikawa fumbles with his words not creating an actual coherent answer.

okay negative one point for me for not making the script specific. im dumb enough for not or scripting that the characters would know him, another negative point because he didn't think about what to respond when he gets questioned about who he is and why he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 

if there's one thing you should know about oikawa, it is that he's terrible at lying. oikawa's mind was in frenzy, the boy was literally having a crisis not that the other is aware.

internally debating with himself he sighs and decided that 'you know what fuck it! I'd just tell him he whole truth. that he was a human who shifted to their reality'' as if that alone wasn't weird.

“so? are you gonna answer atleast one of my question or not?” iwaizumi asked, oikawa eye'd the raven male and with a feel breathe he responds “to put it simple I'm from a different reality-ish?” the last part sounding more of a question that a statement 

“i basically shifted,” he flails his arm's pointing all over the place “i shifted to meet you— I mean to meet the whole aoba johsai team” he scratched his head awkwardly averting his eye's from iwaizumi's hiding the prominent blush on his cheeks. 

silent. the other man was silent, oh no was he mad? maybe shifting here was a mistake— a chuckle emits from the other making oikawa raise his head to look at him, he released a silent gasp as he carefully look at the other man. handsome, was what he thought. 

blush once again creeping on his cheeks “you're a funny one, oikawa” the man said, oikawa frowned ignoring the fluttering in his stomach from iwaizumi saying his name. “but im serious” he replied pouting, making iwaizumi grin even more.

“sure you are, so mr. shifter” emphasizing the word shifter “did you manifest a house for you to stay while you're here or something?” he continued in a teasing voice, oikawa gulps his cheeks feeling hotter than ever. shit, I didn't think about that one. 

he scolds himself, another negative point. next time I'll make sure to script out a house for me and money! definitely money, he would probably need that. iwaizumi took this as a 'no' which made him start his laughing frenzy again “you fool” 

oikawa's gaze averted from iwaizumi as he fumbled with his fingers. while the other boy was just standing there staring at him, as seconds pass by his eye's widened almost comically “are you serious?” to which oikawa responded with an 'hmmph' sighing“i already told you I'm serious” he spat out. annoyance and embarrassment lacing his voice, iwaizumi sighs “stay in my house for today atleast” and with that he walks away.

Jesus, this man is really something oikawa thought. swallowing his pride he founds himself walking beside the other, might as well take on the offer. spending the day with iwaizumi would be great if he wasn't acting like an ass. is what he thought. 

the two walks side to side in an comfortable silence. oikawa felt jittery, iwaizumi's house wasn't really shown fully in the manga, he's only ever seen the outside of his house so he was pretty excited to be able to see it. especially his room, he wondered what it would look like. 

gosh he sound like a creepy stalker but he was completely innocent. it wasn't his fault that the manga features that. 

they come to an halt infront of mart, oikawa tilts his head as he looks at the other man “i need to buy milk, we run out of it.” he nonchalantly said as he enters the store followed by oikawa. 

iwaizumi easily found his way to the milk aisle mainly because the story was small and easy to navigate. grabbing a whole jug of milk, and true to his words after grabbing the milk the man already heads to the counter to pay. as they near the counter oikawa's face suddenly lit up seeing the pastry area, eyeing the milk bread. iwaizumi turned to his head to him, brows cocked up following where the brown haired man's gaze falls into.

upon spotting oikawa's object of interest, he moves forward without thinking and grabbing two milkbread without saying a word, then proceeded to pay. oikawa was baffled and confused but didn't ask anything.

apparently the mart was a five minute walk away from iwaizumi's house. they entered the front gate, and proceeds their way to the door. iwaizumi stepping in. oikawa removes his shoes and automatically said “pardon my intrusion” iwaizumi just hummed “my parent's aren't here they're at work” he said as he walks towards the kitchen, opening the fridge to put the milk inside “same case” oikawa replied earning a 'huh' from iwaizumi “i mean, my parents are always at work too. i practically live alone most of the time” oikawa says while looking around the place. 

one thing he noticed was the interior of the house was very minimalistic, the walls we're painted white and for most of the appliances or sofa's and cupboards we're painted black. “here” iwaizumi is spoke, handing him the two milkbreads. oikawa widened “why?” he asked “what do you mean why you idiotkawa you we're practically drooling over it while we we're on the mart” he nonchalantly replied.

oikawa frowned, idiotkawa? “idiotkawa seriously?” he spoke amusement in his voice “so we're on nickname basis now? iwa-chan?” oikawa teased and emphasizing 'iwa-chan'. the look on iwaizumi's face was priceless that it made oikawa burst out laughing.   
iwaizumi clicked his tounge and   
attempt to snatch the milkbread in oikawa's hands but oikawa was fast and was able to hide it behind him. stucking his tounge out and pulling on his eye's “this is mine, you already gave it to me” childish, hajime thought. 

oikawa sat on the chair, iwaizumi mirroring what him. the brunette happily ate the milkbread, he looks like a child who was given a toy. iwaizumi thought amused. he hears oikawa moan in delight as he ate, clearing his throat “can you not make those sounds? it's disgusting” he scoffed. “mhm sorry i wasn't able to enjoy my milkbread earlier at school I was so focused on studying, i deserve this treat” oikawa responds with food still inside his mouth making iwaizumi grimace, but he didn't scold the latter about it.

“nerd” iwaizumi blurts out earning a pout from the other “m'not! i have a balance life” iwaizumi grinned “i bet pretty boy can't even handle sports” he teased before he can laugh the table shook as oikawa stood up pointing at iwaizumi, an offended look on his face “excuse me? for your information i used to be one of the best players back in highschool, I've been awarded as the best setter countless of time heck I was even given that stupid, grand king nickname” he ranted panting as he finishes.

iwaizumi was just staring at him with house mouth hang open, smirking internally oikawa pats himself in the back proud that he was able to shock the latter to the point of being speachless. oikawa neatly folded the plastic wrapper that the milkbread came with and stuffing it in the other's mouth. giggling.

iwaizumi tho ignore the action, he just removed it from his mouth and spoke “what do you mean used to be?” curiosity prominent in his voice “since im a college student now i decided that i want to focus more on my studies. but that doesn't mean that I lost my grip on volleyball, I still go out once in a while with my former teammates to play.” shrugging and now handing the other milkbread back to iwaizumi

“no I bought that for you, going back to the subject.. you don't feel any regret deciding to quit?” he asked genuinely not wanting to offend the brown haired male “i did have my regrets in the begining but everything went well in the end I guess,” he replied “how about you and your teammates?” iwaizumi raised his brows “how do-” oikawa cuts him off “im a shifter remember, I've read the manga of course I know” as if that would make sense to the latter. iwaizumi sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose as he stands up.

“sure mr shifter whatever, for all that i could know you might be an stalker” he said as he left the kitchen, heading to the stairs oikawa hot on his heals scoffing “don't flatter yourself you hot headed dummy” oikawa came to an halt when iwaizumi stopped in front of the door making oikawa bump his head to iwaizumi's back. “hey that hurts! don't just suddenly stop walking like that” he whined, iwaizumi ignoring him and instead just opens the door to his room. 

the both of them stepped in, iwaizumi drops his backpack on top of his bed while oikawa remained standing next to the door, eye's scanning the room in awe. the walls we're painted gray, a black closet placed right corner of the room, a black nightstand beside his bed, and above the headboard is a shelf consisting of books and a volleyball, lastly the bed. the sheets we're gray accompanied by plain white pillows and the thing that caught oikawa's attention was the the medium sized godzilla plushie laying on top of the pillow.

iwaizumi cheeks we're dusted with pink when he notice that oikawa was eyeing the godzilla plushie, oikawa coons at his reaction. “nice plushie iwa-chan” oikawa teased “shut up shittykawa that was a gift from my parents” he argued. oikawa approaches the bed and sat, while iwaizumi busies himself with removing his uniform so that he could change into a more comfortable clothing.

oikawa observes the picture frame laying in the night stand, it was a five years old iwaizumi, or atleast oikawa guesses that the other was five years old. he was holding the same godzilla plushie in his hands smiling widely, one of his front tooth missing. beside the boy was his probably his parent's. he smiles as he stares at the said photo, iwa-chan is so cute when he was a kid but now that he's grown up he became hot, no fair!

he cocks his head to the side and see's iwaizumi coming out of the bathroom wearing comfy looking black shorts and a white tank top. on his hands were a pair of black cotton pajamas. he sat on the bed and hands it to oikawa “pretty sure this will fit you just right, go change” would I even need that? I mean i'll be back in my world anyways but still gladly accepted it and went to the bathroom to change. how could he pass on the opportunity of being to able to wear the other's clothes this is like an golden opportunity. 

after changing he carefully folds his clothes neatly. as he walks towards the bed he see's the latter sprawled in the bed, phone in his hands he glances over at oikawa studying the man, oikawa averted his eyes from him as he walks towards the other side of the bed plopping onto it. 

“oi,” oikawa just humms “if you're a shifter or something then are you able to go here anytime you desire?” iwaizumi asked “i suppose yeah?” oikawa answered “then how will you come back to your...” iwaizumi paused “to your reality?” he continued. oikawa turned to his and faces him “i have a safeword i can say so I suppose if I say that then i could go back anytime” oikawa explained “if you don't mind i can stay here for a while and I'll just shift back when you're asleep or something” he added grabbing one of the pillow and hugging it so his chest. “then are you able to shift here tomorrow? logically speaking in your reality it's probably also the same weeks as here, so it's weekend there too?” iwaizumi asked as he props himself on his elbows “you're already accustomed to me huh? don't get attached too attached iwa-chan~” he teased earning a pillow smacking to his face “my teammates and i are planning on going out tomorrow, well on practice to be precise. let's see if you really are a great volleyball player” iwaizumi challenges, oikawa just scoffs at him. 

▪️ 

iwaizumi woke up early as usual, he had fallen into an routine w  
and is accustomed to go jogging everyday to start his day. he stayed still in his bed for a while, eye's still closed. that didn't last long when he suddenly jolts up and eyes immediately looking for the other boy only to be met by an empty space.

memories of what happened yesterday comes rushing into hajime's head making him groan and fall back to a laying position, wait was it all a dream? it can't be right? it felt too real to be a dream but—

his eyes fell upon the folded pajamas that was neatly placed on edge of his bed. once again he jolted up and crawled to the edge, right above the clothing was a sticky note one that looks oddly familiar. it was definitely the sticky note he kept in his bedside drawer. 

he peeled the piece of paper that was sticking on the clothing, it reads ‘iwa-chan im writing this note just before I go back to my reality. I'll be able to shift just in time tomorrow, just as promised. don't miss me too much while I'm gone -oikawa (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧’ 

iwaizumi was rendered speachless. so it wasn't a dream, to be completely honest iwaizumi still didn't fully believe oikawa when he told him about the whole shifting reality thing. it just sounds so weird and unbelievable, yet again deep down he feels like the brown haired male was infact telling the truth. but still iwaizumi still has his doubts. you can't blame him for that. the whole situation is absolutely bizarre.

he walked his way to the bathroom execute his bathroom rituals consisting of washing his face and brushing his teeth he immediately changed to gray sweatpants and white tank top. he wasn't one to eat huge breakfast so he just ate a bowl of cereal, and with that he left his house.

▪️ 

iwaizumi got home and like on autopilot he enters the bathroom to bathe. after finishing he twists the handle of his bathroom door open only to be met by oikawa who is standing infront of the door his right arm raised, presumably he was about to knock on. 

“holy shit! oikawa!” iwaizumi yelled startled, to be fair both of them we're startled. oikawa looking at him with wide eye's his eye's, his eyes draping to iwaizumi's lower body covered in a towel, his upper half bare and exposed. he gulped avoiding eye contact, he felt his cheeks flaming.

“jesus christ shittykawa how did you even-” he was cut off by oikawa pushing him towards the closet eye's still averted “iwa-chan oh my god please change first you pervert-” this time it was oikawa who was cut off by a smack on his hands “pervert your face, it was you who suddenly popped up out of nowhere. now i believe that you're an alien or something” he replied exasperated.

“how'd you know I like aliens~” oikawa asked grinning “shut up I didn't even say that, turn around and don't peak you asshole” he barks. “tsk, as if I would peak” 

▪️

both of them we're now outside of iwaizumi's house, oikawa just watches as the other swiftly padlocks the gates of the house. 

iwaizumi turned to face him and looked at him from head to toe “stop checking me out iwa-chan” oikawa teased only to be flicked in his forehead “compared to yesterday, you have proper outfit now huh?” oikawa smiled “yup! i did a little more research and apparently I can script what I wear. i can script anything that I want, look I even scripted that I have lots of money!” oikawa proudly exclaims.

“what the hell I wish life here was as magical as your's” emphasizing the word magical, “if I want to I can script that you're rich” oikawa shrugs “nah idiot don't, save the scripting for yourself. by the way I forgot to ask you yesterday but how do you even shift im assuming you'd be sleeping but would that mean you are sleeping during the day right now?” iwaizumi asked clearly confused.

“its night there” he nonchalantly replies “i can manipulate time, remember I can script anything. even if it's night there, if I script that I want my dream reality to take place in the morning then I will get that” he continues, iwaizumi's forehead was now creased “this just gets weirder day by day” oikawa scoffed with the statement.

▪️ 

the two we're nearing the same mart that they went to yesterday. iwaizumi was supposed to meet his team there so that they'll go together to their school gymnasium to play.

oikawa's heart was beating fast, was he really about to meet the rest of the characters? oh my god this is so nerve wracking, is what he thought.

they we're merely 100 steps away from the mart and they can already see several figures outside the mart. well for oikawa he can't exactly see the faces clearly because he has terrible eyesight, but he can see that there were infact people there. 

the said figures we're now running towards them, oh gosh. and like a bunch of flies they surrounded them both.

▪️ 

a few minutes ago the two we're engaging in small conversations, oikawa then brought up the issue about the whole shifting realities thing. and asked iwaizumi a favor to not tell the others about it, well for now at least because things may get messy.

iwaizumi agreed to keep quiet, besides as weird as the situation may be and how unbelievable it is. he trust oikawa enough to believe him, and it's not even his own business to tell about the situation to the others in the first place.

the two managed to came up with a lie, wherein oikawa and iwaizumi we're childhood friends but oikawa was living in a different state and only came back now. 

and in exchange oikawa would also pretend to not be aware that he already knows the simple detail about the others like their name's, position in the team, age and info's that we're mentioned in the comics.

“yo captain! who might he be?” matsukawa asked “is this true hajime has other friends aside from us?” yahaba teased making iwaizumi groan “maybe they're boyfriends” maki joined with the teasing, the others we're laughing along.

both oikawa and iwaizumi became visibly flushed with what maki said, oikawa because he was suddenly shy. he looks at iwaizumi and guessed that maybe the latter was red because he was mad at the others teasing him. oikawa shrugged.

iwaizumi stared back at him with brows raised face still red, “uhm im oikawa toru. iwa-chan's childhood friend” oikawa said nervously. would they buy the lie? would they see through him? god he was a nervous wreck.

“iwaizumi-san didn't know that you hid the fact that you had a childhood friend from us” kindaichi says “yeah actually you've never mentioned a thing?” kunimi staring at iwaizumi eye's questioning. 

“uhm-” iwaizumi began but was cut off by hanamaki patting his back “okay enough teasing it probably isn't our business anyways why don't we just had to our destination yeah?” then he faced oikawa smiling “will you be watching us play, won't you be bored?” he asked genuinely

oikawa smiled back, he had examined the members present earlier and noticed that kyotani the teams setter wasn't here meaning that he could be their substitute player for today. but of course he didn't say anything about knowing kyotani and instead replied “i used to be a former setter, if you guys wouldn't mind I'd love to join” he turns to iwaizumi “i have to prove to a certain someone that I'm a very talented setter” he's eye's glinting as he stares at the latter. iwaizumi just scoffed

“lovebirds, teens these days ugh~” matsukawa singsang earning a smack in the head from iwaizumi who mumbles 'you're a teen too and we're not lovebirds' “what a coincidence our team's setter isn't here, that lazy prick.” yahaba grumbles “enough chit chatting im pretty sure the cashier is getting annoyed with all the ruckus, let's go” iwaizumi announced earning a hum of agreement from the others.

▪️ 

the team arrangements we're; 

oikawa/mattsun/yahaba/yuda/shido  
versus   
iwaizumi/matsukawa/watara/kindaichi/motomu 

oikawa's team ended up winning their score being 4-2! oikawa felt blissful throughout the whole game, it gave him such a great sense of euphoria. 

he was convinced that if this aoba johsai team existed in his reality and we're to play against shiratorizawa it'll be one kind of a match. an amazing competition if you'd ask him, it was almost as if two powerhouse schools and teams we're going against each other. just the thought of it gives oikawa chills, the good kind.

oikawa was indeed a star player, hajime thought. to be fair he never even doubted oikawa's statements in the first. but he also wasn't expecting for him to be so good at it. he was in awe.

heck if you ask iwaizumi to vote against kyotani or oikawa regarding about who the best setter is most likely he'll pick oikawa. (gosh I'm such a asshole he thought, I'm sorry kyotani)

after the game everyone littered oikawa with praises, complimenting his graceful and powerful way of playing. whining about how aoba johsai would be an powerful and unbeatable team with him on their team.

currently iwaizumi's eye's are now fixated to oikawa, observing the male who was sitting in the corner. happiness prominent in his face and an emotion he can't exactly pinpoint. 

right now the boy looks so innocent and beautiful, he looks so pleased and at peace. he looks ethereal, iwaizumi thinks.

he approaches the male crouching down in front of him as he hands him a bottle of water. the other raises his head, “so iwa-chan how'd i do? I told you im good at it” confidence and happiness lacing his voice.

yes, you did good. good would be an understatement you did outstanding. was what iwaizumi thought but instead he scoffed “shut up shittykawa” 

“since we've reached this point, this make's me wonder even more how easily you managed to give up on volleyball” iwaizumi said, voice held no hint of malice or judgement and instead it was a simple genuine question, “i wouldn't say it's simple. it was still a hard decision for me but in the end i managed to choose what I wanted. it may not be what I love but it's the better choice...” oikawa pauses

“iwa-chan let me give you an advice!” iwaizumi nods, waiting at him to continue “go after what you really love and find a way to make that work for you, and then you'll be a happy person.” oikawa nonchalantly said. “if you love volleyball, pursue it. don't be a coward like me who chooses to stress over my future and ended up giving up his biggest happiness” he finished with a small laugh.

▪️ 

the day went by fast. the team said their goodbyes and parted ways. oikawa and iwaizumi now walking back in comfortable silence.

“you seem extremely happy today” said iwaizumi “ofcourse I am I can't explain how flabbergasted I feel being able to play with you guys. it seems comically fake, never in my life had I once thought about this happening. heck I never even thought that meeting you and the others we're possible” he mumbles

iwaizumi was quiet beside him, oikawa side eyes him and get a glimpse of iwaizumi's face. he can't comprehend the emotion in his face, he looks like he wants to say something with the way his mouth keeps opening then closing.

“you know I can't help but to think that what if a miracle happens and somewhat our universes collides with each other. just imagine how crazy that is,” “earlier I was thinking about how great it would be if my team could play against your team. it'll be a dream come true to me” oikawa chuckles 

iwaizumi halt's making oikawa bump into iwaizumi “i told you to not stop so suddenly” oikawa whines “you...” iwaizumi pauses “if that happens... it's impossible”

“don't be so negative iwa-chan," “you'll never know what might and might not happen. the world is wide and improving day by day, there's so much possibility.” oikawa reasons out voice full of unwavering confidence. 

“besides if nothing is impossible, is it even possible for something to be impossible” oikawa's finishes of with a light-hearted laugh.

▪️ 

time unexpectedly passed by really fast, the fact that it's already been nearly 3 months since oikawa learned how to shift realities. and without missing a day where he visitis iwaizumi. it was practically a daily thing for him now. 

in the span of three months thing's has changed, one of the changes is iwaizumi and oikawa's feelings for each other. no they weren't in a relationship but, but they both have mutual understanding of what they feel towards each other. 

oikawa had been playing with their team pretty often too, kyotani doesn't really care that much and just let's oikawa join in and be the setter. he is technically already part of their circle of friends now, they'd hang out with each other. 

but as fun as it is to hang out with the whole group, the time he spents with iwaizumi we're always the best. it doesn't matter if they both we're just spending their day hurdled in the couch draped with blanket's as they watch space related movie's or movie's that involves aliens and mysteries as oikawa requested. 

iwaizumi finds the latters obsession with alien's and his little theories on what could be living and existing in the universe very endearing. he wouldn't admit it that he could listen (more like stare at oikawa's face) while the boy cheerfully goes on his long rant and one sided discussions.

you could say that iwaizumi was fucked, because he is deeply captivated by the endearing brown haired male, the loud boisterous male who suddenly appeared in his life. he curses this dangerous man named oikawa toru, who stole his heart.

▪️ 

oikawa shuffle's in his bed groaning, he voices of several people resonating from the inside of his house. he could swear that the voices we're oddly familiar, is he just imagining it?

suddenly the door to his room slammed open making him jolt awake fully, he eye'd the person- no people at door like a dear caught in headlight's.

“yo oikawa!” tendou spoke as he yeeted himself into the bed “hello” a deep voice spoke, it was ushijima he nods at him. goshiki then came running to the door with an exasperated look “i told you guys to be quiet incase senpai was still sleeping, I'm sorry senpai” the latter mumbles. 

▪️ 

“so what are you guys doing here?” oikawa asked while yawning “didnt you read the our text last night? we planned to hang out” tendou replies casually

he doesn't remember getting an text last night maybe because he was eager to shift that he tries to sleep early. or sleep so that he could wake up to the other reality that he resonates in.

oikawa left his room to freshen up in the bathroom and change to a casual outfit, thinking about it now it's been a while since they've hung out together. or atleast the three of them, I mean he was still able to attend his teams meet up to play volleyball three times in the span of three months.

usually goshiki would drag him to a new café that he found or to his house to hang out but these past months oikawa goes straight at home after school. had oikawa been a little too invested in shifting and tending to the other life he lives in? yes he was, but he wasn't aware of it. and how it was slowly his well-being.

the three found themselves roaming around the mall, for a good hour or two that they had been strolling they decided to eat food. after a good 15 minutes of waiting their food finally arrived, when oikawa spots the the Agedashi tofu being set down on the table his eye's sparkled.

iwa-chan's favorite, he thought. “senpai who is iwa-chan?” goshiki asked, oikawa's eye's widened... had he thought that out loud? “oh does our lovely toru have a new friend?” tendou joins in, while ushijima just stares at him eye's interested.

oikawa sighs “i guess he's my friend?” he says and tries to shrug it off, “oooh when can we meet him?” tendou asks happily, “who knows?” oikawa quietly replies a pout making a presence. “but why? is he an internet friend who lives in a different country? that's why we can't meet him?” goshiki suspects

oikawa debated whether to tell or not about his newly found addiction, what I'f they judge him? he sighs.

“lets finish eating first because I'm starving, after that I'll tell you why” oikawa says and laughs lightly

true to his words oikawa did tell them about everything, about how he stumbled upon a thread that piqued his interest. how he luckily was able to successfully do it in the first try, about the people who was in that reality, and such.

oikawa thanked the gods and goddesses above for letting him breathe after the nerve wracking confession to his friends. it felt as if a heavy weight was lifted in his chest, he felt refreshed. he feels thankful that his friends doesn't find his newly found hobby weird or creepy.

infact goshiki admitted to coming across a article about shifting and that he tried it himself but wasn't able to that he just gave up, saying how he was envious of his senpai for doing it so easily to which oikawa laughs.

ushijima being himself admitted to not knowing anything about this and saying that the whole idea of dream realities and current realities is fascinating.

as for tendou he was suggesting some manga characters to visit, it was funny really. tendou was a huge manga/comics fan. even saying that he'll try learning it so that he can hang out with his favorite characters.

despite all this he still got lectured (it was heartfelt advices really) about how he shouldn't overdo it too much and that it might be bad for his well being. and that to make sure that he doesn't reach the point where he doesn't confuse what's reality and what's not. 

he appreciates the advices from his friends, he really does. they care for his well being which gives a nice tinge of feeling to his heart, but he thought that he was alright that it was just a profound hobby that he has. he will be fine right?

The previous month, oikawa had been in good health. he'd play a very long tiring match with his friends, actively participate in events occuring at his school. But by his birthday, that July 20, it was clear that something was seriously wrong. 

oikawa's birthday happens to fall on the weekends much to his luck, he didn't have anything special planned for the day. moreover he was just looking forward to sleep so that he can go meet up with the others already.

you may think it's stupid of him, I mean it kinda was. but within the six months that he has spent in his other reality was enough to leave him even more invested. 

oikawa stretched his limbs as he got up from his bed, smiling when he remembers the events from the night before.

▪️ 

He and iwaizumi we're bundled up under the make shift fort that they both created. oikawa practically begged the other to enlighten his request on building a fort with him, the raven male refused at first but ended up sighing in defeat. he couldn't resist oikawa especially when the brunette is giving him puppy eye's. it was so irresistible.

for what seem's like the hundredth time this month, the brunette managed to convince him again to watch a sci-fi movie of his choice. the damn man was just utterly obsessed with what is out there in the universe, and not to mention his fascination with alien's.

back to the situation that they we're in, the two we're comfortably laying. oikawa's head laid on top of iwaizumi's shoulder's, both iwaizumi was munching on popcorn while oikawa blabbered about how great the movie that they are watching right now.

apparently the boy had seen the same movie countless of times already, but couldn't resist to not rewatch it because apparently it was just “so terrific”

“see! i told you this character was badass he literally just... hey iwa-chan are you even listening?” oikawa stopped midway his discussion and pouts “and you aren't even looking at the screen” 

I guess you could say that at some point oikawa's chattering was blocked off-of the raven's ear. don't get him wrong, it's not that he doesn't care about what the other is saying but instead he was busy staring and admiring the brunettes face. 

“pretty” he absentmindedly mumbles, “w-what?” oikawa stutters eye's wide. iwaizumi clears his throat and repeated once again but this time clear enough for the latter to hear “i said your pretty” oikawa's jaw hung open a faint dust of pink spread around his cheeks barely even noticable considering how dark it is because all the lights we're closed and only the rays of the television we're prominent.

▪️ 

the door to his room suddenly jolted open making oikawa shreak, a red hair popped up from the side of his door. it didn't even need to think about who it could be. 

tendou along with ushijima and goshiki entered his room smiling, goshiki holding a large paper bag that has a 'happy birthday' print in it.

“happy birthday oikawa senpai!” goshiki greeted a wide smile plastered in his face, “yo bro happy birthday! we got you a gift, the rest of the team wanted to celebrate with you too but they we're busy though they said that they'd make it up to you once we plan out our next match” he gestured to the gift while explaining. ushijima just hummed in agreement.

oikawa's eye's lit up, he was extremely touched by his friends efforts. heck even bringing a gift, and possibly looking forward to hanging out with him today. 

goshiki handed him the gift that he gladly accepted smiling widely. “i- wow thank you so much! you guys didn't have to really” 

“its your special day, so even a simple gift is a must” ushijima spoke, making oikawa snort “since it's your special day you can choose what we should do to celebrate it, unless you had plans on sleeping the whole day and hanging out with your alternate universe friends” tendou teased.

oikawa chuckles, infact that was his original plan but screw that for now. it could wait for the night. unless his parent's make's time for him and go out on a fancy restaurant for a family dinner celebration. which toru doesn't really mind.

oikawa's very first suggestion of where they should head off to is a Space Museum, typical of Oikawa. but there wasn't one near Miyagi, the other three insisted that they could take an five hour train to one but oikawa persists that they shouldn't because it was a long and far ride away so instead suggested to go to Sendai Uminomori Aquarium. he was as interested in going there as he is in the Space Museum, maybe he'll go there another time.

he suddenly thought about how he could script it in his dream reality and go with iwaizumi, his eye's glistened at the idea! that is perfect! I'll save that for later, he thought. 

they spent nearly four hours exploring the said museum, stopping infront of huge aquariums teasing each other and telling how the whale looks like ushijima. or how the color of octopus matches tendou's hair, and that goshiki reminds them of a seal, even going as far as teasing oikawa about how the stingrays looks as flat as his ass. call them mean but it was just an harmless inside joke that they have. but of course oikawa whined about it, but was easily bribed by food that they bought when they stumbled open a food stall.

it was fun really! he hadn't been to an aquarium since he was a child, call oikawa's life boring but it is what it is. he spends majority of his life going to school, attending volleyball practice, often going on training camps and of course competing in volleyball completions. he doesn't complain about that.

oikawa wasn't particularly lonely, he had nice friends with him. a decent family, tho they'd mostly be away in a different country for work or just simply stuck in their offices. again oikawa wasn't lonely.... or maybe he was, he sometimes can't help but feel empty. as if something— no as if someone was missing in his life?

was it just because he spends majority of his life alone (when he is not with his friends) was it because he wishes that he atleast had one bestfriend who could leave next door so that he could come crashing into their house to hangout or to have sleep over with? maybe oikawa really is sad.

the said friends sat down on the bleachers in one of the open-fields connected to the aquarium whose main purpose is for sea circus. 

people we're seated along side with them, waiting for the event to start. after a good 3 hour's of roaming around, eventually oikawa convinced his friends to just wait for the show to start. and that oikawa was tired of walking around.

he wasn't the type to get tired easily but somehow his limbs feels sore, he was starting to sweat incredulously. tho his friends doesn't even have a single drop of sweat in their faces or body, nor was the museum lacking air-conditioning. he can also feel a little bit light-headed but it wasn't something's serious.

the group of four ended up watching the show that lasted for a good 2 hours, by the time they left the aquarium it was already afternoon. to end the hang out celebration they headed to oikawa's favorite café, they we're about to order an cake for oikawa but the latter insisted he'd have milk bread instead.

his friends eventually agreed, oikawa getting one pack of milkbread and a slice of strawberry shortcake, goshiki having redvelvet cake, tendou suggesting for ushijima to have cheesecake to which the latter agreed and he got himself a chocolate mousse.

they spent about two hours in the café chattering about all sorts of things. eventually they bid their goodbyes to each other, oikawa see them off goshiki riding a bus first not before greeting him a happy birthday. followed then by tendou and ushijima who hopped on the second bus, both waving at him. 

the distance between the waiting she'd for the bus where his friend's left is about 10 minutes walk to his house. it was already six in the night. he was enjoying the nice breeze of wind that hits his face and his body, slightly shivering.

he neared his house and saw the car parked in their garage, he enters inside their house as he cornered to their kitchen his parents popped out with a cake in their hands singing a happy birthday song.

oikawa smiles adoringly at his parents, he blows his cake and hugged both of them. as oikawa had predicted his parent's went home early so that they can atleast celebrate their son's birthday with a dinner together.

▪️ 

oikawa plopped straight on his bed after getting home with his parents after their dinner celebration.

to say that oikawa was tired would be an understatement, the brunette feels utterly exhausted. the soreness of his limbs earlier worsened by a portion, accompanied by a mild migraine.

after regaining his strength he stood up and went to the bathroom to get changed, he checks his reflection in the mirror and was surprised by how pale his face looks like. he shrugs it off, thinking that maybe he was getting a flu.

he scribble in a note the idea that he had earlier which was to script about going to an space museum with his beloved iwa-chan to celebrate his birthday.

oikawa giggles, this will be the first time he'd be able to spend his birthday with the other. he was very pleased with the thought. once he had finished writing the script, he placed the note under his pillow and proceeded to execute the usual steps he follows in order to shift.

“iwa-chan~” the brunettes slumps himself into the arm of raven engulfing him in a embrace which the latter then returned wrapping his arms in the brunettes waist.

he chuckles “happy birthday shittykawa” the said birthday boy just hummed face still burried in the raven's chest “you're extra clingy today hm?” oikawa raised his head a small smile plastered in his face.

“i missed you” iwaizumi huffs “we literally see each other everyday” “shut up iwa-chan just say that you miss me too” oikawa whines making the other smile “sure sure, i missed you too.”

“why do you look so tired today? what do you want to do?” iwaizumi asked the latter, oikawa's smile widens “earlier my friends barged into my house and brought a gift for me! guess what it is” 

iwaizumi frowns “how am I supposed to know idiotkawa” to which he earns a 'try to guess it come on' iwaizumi pauses for a moment surely it has connected to his obsession with galaxy and aliens.

“a t-shirt with alien print or something?” he asked, oikawa giggles “nope! you got it wrong! it's an huge alien plushie, probably takes up half of my bed. and its really soft and cuddly too, I love it so much!” oikawa pauses “and i could cuddle it and pretend that it's you who's laying beside my bed” he whispers but the raven managed to hear making him choke on his saliva “s-shut up shittykawa” a blush forming on his cheeks. 

oikawa's eye's widened in embarrassment blush creeping in his face, iwaizumi clears his throat and scratches his head “so what else did you do today?” oikawa hums “we went to an aquarium together. oh! speaking of! I originally wanted to go to a space museum but there isn't one near our location so I thought maybe I could go to one with you here today” he chirps and iwaizumi just nods “we went to a café after and ate cake, and of course I also ordered a milkbread. when I got home my parents went on a dinner together” he finishes off 

“you must've had a lot of fun, im glad” iwaizumi says with a genuine smile on his face “i did,” he giggled “but it would've been fun you could tag along” a unexplainable emotion present in oikawa's eye's which immediately disappeared and was replaced with glint's of happiness.

“so how about we head out so that we'll arrive at the space museum early” oikawa excitedly exclaims, iwaizumi just grins and nodded. letting himself be dragged by the brunette.

a two hour bus ride and they finally arrived at their destination, oikawa's arm's wrapped around iwaizumi's as he pulls him towards the entrance of the museum.

the inside of the museum was dim, the only light's visible we're the light's from the makeshift huge planet figurines hung up in the ceiling and the machine's with plate cards of informations.

the ceiling was also decorated by bright stars and streak's. there are exhibitions on aircrafts, space exploration, and planetary science

the other side of the building showcases   
massive structure with open, hangar-like settings that accommodate large aircraft and spacecraft, as well as entire collections of aviation and space artifacts.

the place actually looked so interesting and fascinating.

iwaizumi adoringly stares at oikawa, said boy is exhilarated. even with the dim lights, iwaizumi could practically see stars sparkling inside the latter's eye's. oikawa was practically beaming with excitement and childish joy.

“iwa-chan look at how astonishing the ceilings are, they designed it so perfectly. almost as if I'm looking at the real galaxy!” he excitedly utter while pointing above, iwaizumi couldn't remove his eye's from the latter. 

you could almost say that despite being presented a sky full of stars he still chooses to stare at the brightest star present, a star named oikawa.

it's beautiful the way he sparkles when talks about the things that he loves, the things that excites him. iwaizumi thinks.

oikawa turns to face him, a blinding smile rivaling the star plastered in his face. you could say that iwaizumi was enamoured. the boy goes on and on what he learned from the plate board explanations from every planetary figurines and practically anything he see's and considers interesting. “iwa-chan don't you just love how beautiful the stars looks like?”

instead of responding iwaizumi finds himself leaning against the brunette, the tip of their nose brushing against each other. searching for signs of discomfort in the latters face but instead was met by a blushing wide eye'd boy. “i love you more than the there are stars in the sky” and with that he closes the gap between them sealing it with a kiss.

as their lips touched for the first time in this physical lifetime, It was as though two galaxies came together in a collision of light and energy. like they were a pair of binary stars circling each other until their paths finally came together in an explosion. 

oikawa was frozen in stupor but instantly melted with the kiss, they kissed passionately under the makeshift galaxy, lost in a bubble of time and space, not even noticing the voices of people around them. they we're engulfed in their own little world. 

they slowly separated from each other, both of their faces painted with a silly smile and blush. oikawa launches himself in iwaizumi's chest engulfing him in an tight embrace “iwa-chan since when did you become so cheesy and romantic” the boy's voice muffled but clear enough for iwaizumi to hear. iwaizumi just chuckled, wrapping his arms around oikawa's waist returning the embrace.

▪️ 

a week had past after oikawa's birthday. and in said week, the what started as a migraine that he'd get almost everyday. and the absolute fatigue that he experiences despite barely even doing anything, and the strangest of all oikawa had been pretty forgetful about things. wether it be, that he had an homework due that day or him simply misplacing his stuffs.

it was all harmless really, not until friday that week. he had arrived to the comfort of his home after a particularly tiring day at school, and surprisingly seems that his parents we're home early too judging by the car parked in their garage.

oikawa enters their house, the moment he reaches the kitchen he was already covered in sweat. had it been hot in his house? that shouldn't be the case, beside the weather has been pretty mellow. “hello hunny-” his mom's voice was the last thing he heard followed by a scream as he falls into the ground. everything around him turning black.

his parents panicked, oikawa's dad carried him straight to the car and immediately heading of to the hospital. his dad driving while his mom sits in the back sit clutching his son on her arms, a quiet sob escapes her lips.

how could this happen to her son? had he been sick and wasn't taking care of himself? we're they the ones to blame for not being there for him, for always being out of the house working. it was all really for oikawa's sake, they are working hard for oikawa's future. the guilt purse's in their heart. had it been their fault?

upon reaching the hospital the boy was immediately wheeled to a room. the doctors almost had no clue on what the disease the boy has. only guessing that the boy had passed out because of fatigue and stress. they'd have to wait for the boy to wake up, so that they'd be able to ask him about the symptoms that had been occuring to him.

the following morning his parents and the doctor assigned to oikawa was in the room with the boy who had just woken up seemingly confused. asking where he is and what had happened, almost as if he didn't remember the passing out once reaching home.

the infos that they managed to gather from the boy regarding the symptoms occuring was that; he had been experiencing migraines that was slowing forming into a fever, loss of appetite, his muscles being stiff, forgetfulness and having trouble falling asleep and staying asleep.

even with the given information the doctors couldn't find an answer to what the problem or disease that the boy is experiencing. 

as Oikawa's symptoms worsened in the span of two weeks, what had begun with a few visits to the ophthalmologist turned into a medical odyssey. 

his parents, took him to a local neurologist, who found no evidence of heavy-metal poisoning or lyme disease. specialists searched in vain for microscopic tumors and puzzled over oikawa's spinal fluid, which didn’t harbor any trace of common brain diseases. no one had an answer.

the illness was progressing faster than oikawa and his parents could book appointments. With each new test, the family rooted for a positive result. But the tests kept turning up negative.

to his parents concern they tried to convinced oikawa to be hospitalized for the time being, until they figure out what the disease could be. and that it would b better for the boy to be resting and not overworking himself.

oikawa denied the request at first, he continued to go to school but within two days the same fate happened to him. he got home and passed out, with this he succumb to his parents request and agreed on being hospitalized for the time being.

▪️ 

oikawa opened his eyes to the almost unfamiliar sight, only to realize that he was inside Iwaizumi's house. the boy's room to be precise.

the said boy felt happiness coil in his stomach, it had been 2 weeks since he was last able to shift and for some miracle he managed to do so right now.

he was about to take a step when he heard a voice, and two pairs of warm hands wraps around him engulfing him in a back hug. “oikawa toru! you shit why did you suddenly disappeared?”

“did you miss me iwa-chan?” oikawa responded, the raven lets go of his hold and spins oikawa towards him. his facial expressions screaming 'im fucking worried' 

“you idiot you suddenly disappeared for two weeks without even a warning, and now that you've appeared again you look like this” iwaizumi exclaims, oikawa pus away from him and frowns “i look like what? ugly?” hint of hurt evident in his voice

iwaizumi quickly shaked his head in disapproval and engulfed the other on another tight embrace, “no! of course not, you are the most ethereal person i have ever come across, the last you'd be is ugly! I'm just worried about you” he replied with a soft voice, continuing “i was worried sick I thought something bad might've happened to you, and if something did i have no absolute way to know about it and it scares me.. a-and now that I have you in my arms i feel at ease.”

he let's go of oikawa, and cups the latter's face with both of his arms leaning in and kissing the boy's forehead.

they both stared at each other's eyes, and simultaneously leaning in for a kiss. a quick and soft kiss on the lips. as soon as they separate the first thing oikawa says is “sorry.”

“i've really sick lately, I had to stay in the hospital for weeks. to be completely honest I'm still there, god knows when I'll be able to get out there...” iwaizumi hums waiting for the boy to continue speaking as he holds the other's arms dragging him to the bed. “for the past two weeks we've been going to several hospitals, neurologist, ophthalmologist, heck we've been going everywhere b-but the doctors just couldn't seem to find out what is wrong with me or what disease I even have. it's all a big mystery to us” by the end of oikawa's explaining he wasn't aware that he was crying. 

a pang of pain strikes iwaizumi's heart, embracing the other. oikawa's face laying on top of his shoulders letting his tears fall freely. “iwa-chan im scared, I'm scared that as day's passes by I just get worse and worse. I'm scared that I'll wake up one day clueless that it's already my last, w-what if-” oikawa croaked out, but iwaizumi cuts him of.

“don't say that, there are a lot of specialist out there. I'm sure that in a day or two they'll be able to figure out what your illness is and that they'll find a cure. who said you're gonna die? hm? you aren't. you have a long life to live, don't be so bleak. I'm always here for you” voice laced with gentleness and reassurance. brushing his fingers to oikawa's soft brown locks in attempt to soothe the other. 

the brunette seems to have calmed down, his shoulders relaxing. his breathing going normal, aside from the occasional sniffing. god how it hurts iwaizumi to see his beloved hurting like this, to see him so weak and vulnerable in his arms. he'd be willing to risk anything, to give anything in exchange for the other boy's happiness. for the other to always remain positive and happy. he really would. iwaizumi thought.

“iwa-chan im tired” the other mumbles, “do you wanna sleep? I won't stop you want to” he coaxed gently, oikawa raises his head and a small sad smile plastered in his face. “it's been really hard for me to fall asleep lately,” he started iwaizumi frowns. that must explain the prominent eyebags forming in the male's eye's. “almost as if my ability to sleep is being robbed away from me,” he laughed emptily “even worse is when I'm about to fall asleep I'd jolt awake. its like I have trouble sleeping while while also having trouble staying asleep. it's tiring” 

“have you tried taking some sleeping pills? maybe it will work?” iwaizumi ask a slight hint of hope in his voice “one of the doctors recommended that, i tried it and it worked. I managed to fall asleep, the earliest I could for weeks...” oikawa paused, a small smile forming in iwaizumi's face but soon fell after oikawa continued “but I'd still jerk awake and have trouble falling asleep again. in the end it just gave us, gave me, false hope.” 

oikawa sat facing iwaizumi “iwa-chan promise me something” the other boy nods “i-if by chance i ended up loosing my ability to sleep and didn't appear here anymore promise me....” he pauses, “promise me you won't forget me” his voice shaking “you don't have to love me, you don't have to miss me, just promise that you won't forget me.” 

another pang of pain resonates in iwaizumi's heart. oikawa's eye's hold; hope, sadness, tiredness.

iwaizumi inhaled deeply trying to compose himself, making sure that he's voice would be stable enough before he speaks. he grabs oikawa's hands gently and with certainty in his voice he spoke “if a day comes where we won't be allowed to see each other anymore, the memories we've create, the moments we spent together, and most importantly my love for you won't disappear.” he pauses and with a genuine smile he continued “besides how could I ever forget the brightest star that appeared in my life.” 

▪️ 

two months had passed by since their last encounter, much to his luck. there was still no updates about his condition. there we're no signs of improvement, nor was there a sign of miracle.

it had been 3 weeks since he last had the luxary to sleep. those weeks to which he spent trying to meet the other boy again, but much to his luck all his attempts are vain. 

the following days after the given two weeks, oikawa found himself completely unable to fall asleep. leaving him hopeless and heartbroken, was that time really their last moment together?

had really been completely robbed off-of his ability to sleep forever? is it really the end? oikawa wasn't afraid of dying, but why does it have to be so goddamn early? what had he done wrong to be given such a miserable life?

he didn’t want extraordinary measures taken to keep him alive, his suffering was very vivid. he’d be in the hospital bed with his eyes vacant, all of his muscles jerking and contracting and clenching, with needle pricks every hour, surrounded by all of these different sorts of machines. he didn’t show any signs of sleepiness or hunger, he didn't have a sign of recognizing anything. but he could show fear and pain.

▪️ 

it had been exactly a month since Oikawa had stopped appearing, almost as if the boy vanished into a different world. which was ironic because that's the most understandable explanation of their situation.

the day that they had both been fearing had come in a flash of light. who knew that the after being gone for two weeks, and meeting each other again would be their last time together.

the 7 months that they'd spent together was more than enough for iwaizumi to be completely enchanted with the other. it was enough time to get to know each other, almost as if they'd been stuck with each other their whole life. 

enough to make the other boy's disappearance in his life hurt with extremity. almost as if half of his heart had been torn apart. no.

no, this isn't the end. i won't let this be the end, it can't end like this. iwaizumi thought. he would himself forever if he ends up living the rest of his life like this, yearning for the other to comeback, for a miracle to happen. it's wrong.

I will find a way to make things work out, I will find my way to you, I will find you. iwaizumi thought with certainty. 

and thus, his plan to find a way to reach oikawa has come to an start.

▪️ 

knocking sounds came from the front door of iwaizumi's house, the boy who was currently holed up in his room instantly raised up. tripping his way downstairs and immediately opening the doors, the smile on his face fell now that he saw who the person- people was knocking.

“why'd your expression went from a excited puppy who's owner just arrived to pure dissapointment eh? I feel offended” matsukawa starts, pushing aside iwaizumi as he invites himself in

“but most importantly why haven't you been showing up at practice” spoke maki, “you don't even show up at school at all” maki continues. “you look like a mess hajime” teased yahaba. the rest of his team just hummed in acknowledgement as they sat comfortably on the sofa.

iwaizumi was frozen still beside the door entrance, it's not a lie that he didn't feel elevated when he heard the knock. his brain immediately went “oikawa is back” fluttering in his stomach he skips his way downstairs opening the door only for his short lived excitement to disappear.

he doesn't feel dissapointed or annoyed seeing his friends no, infact he feels relieved to see them. besides like matsukawa mentioned it had been two weeks since he last showed up at school, it's been two weeks since his plan to come up with an idea to find his way to oikawa had started.

the first week he had been busy searching the net, listing oikawa's symptoms in hopes of figuring just what kind of disease or illness the other is suffering from. he stopped it (for now) after a week of no success, and instead reverted to searching up a way to find oikawa.

call him silly but the man literally turned the web upside down, he had scrolled to the deepest dept's of the webster trying to figure out how to cross dimensions. on how to magically teleport himself to the world oikawa lives in.

he is annoyed at himself that within the span of seven months he never had the idea of asking oikawa how he had been able to do it. all he remembers is a conversation they once had where oikawa mentions about scripting a galaxy museum date with him.

iwaizumi sighs as he flops on the couch, sitting in the middle of yahaba and matsukawa. “so mr. panda ya' gonna tell us your reason?” said matsukawa as he nudges his sides. “i know my eyebags are shitty but it's there for a reason” iwaizumi starts

“watching porn?” joked kunimi earning a pillow to smack his face, iwaizumi thought for a moment... wouldn't it be a good idea to let his friend's know about his plans? he could use an extra help doing research- actually screw that its only normal to inform his friends about his plans since he might be gone from school for months.

he sighs, he knows by the end of explaining his gonna sound like he is spurting bullshit. heck the other's might even think that he had gone nuts, but so be it. after his inner debate with himself he found himself explaining the situation to his friends. 

starting from when he and oikawa first met, explaining that they lied before when he introduced oikawa as his old childhood friend. proceeding to tricky part about how oikawa isn't from 'their world' soon explaining about how the boy had an mysterious illness that could be deadly and finishing it off by explaining his plans of figuring out how to travel realities. 

it was a mess really, but iwaizumi tried his best to explain everything he really did. but the whole ordeal is just painstakingly confusing and unbelievable, except it's actually infact real.

by the time he finished explaining, the reactions and emotions of his friends are astronomical to say the least. they looked like a fish gaping non-stop because it had been taken out of the water. 

“he's a shifter? i- what? how?” yahaba barely even managing a sentence, “bro I though shifters are like aliens who can transform into different forms, I never knew that you can shift realities that's so cool” matsukawa exclaims “damn but how did he do that?” this time it was kindaichi who spoke

iwaizumi huffs “thats exactly my question, how. I've been researching for days but I can't find a single thing I'm going nuts!” “but if you did find a solution, your plan is to meet him right? but how exactly are you gonna find him once you're there?” maki asked, that's actually a great question. 

iwaizumi doesn't know the address of oikawa's house, the only valid information he has is the boy's friend's name but then again he doesn't even know their address. so how?

iwaizumi thinks for a moment, his forehead creasing. think. think. think. shit that's right! iwaizumi figured it out, he remembers oikawa mentioning which school he went to back in highschool. 

the boy talked so much about shiratorizawa, he was extremely proud of the school and of course his old team there. how could I forget? he could try searching up the location in the net in hopes to finding it, but if he can't. he'll just manually find his way there and beg the staffs of the school for any information they have about oikawa. a genius idea, iwaizumi thinks.

“i know his former school, I could ask people around for any information they have about him. there has to be something” iwaizumi replied “thats good enough I guess. I'll go with you.” maki replied casually earning a gasp from the other's and a bewildered look from iwaizumi.

“what?!?!” the boy practically shouts out of surprised “what you're deaf now? I said i'll come with you. how could I ever let my friend go there alone, it might be dangerous” replied maki and flicks the other's forehead.

“but-” iwaizumi was about to speak but was cut of my matsun “maki has a point, let me go with you too.” “count me in” yahaba jumped in. strings of

“me too”

“bring me with you” 

“count me in on this adventure heh”

“i'll go” 

was heard from his teammates making iwaizumi groans. he can't reject his friends, he knows he can't win over them so he ended up agreeing. besides they're right he could use extra help and guidance from the other's. but weren't they getting a bit too excited? going back to the current predicament, iwaizumi still hasn't found a way to make it happen.

the group of friends ended up spending the whole day chattering and planning out their mission. then they proceeded to use their respective phone's and hopping onto the web to search up ways. in iwaizumi's defense, the fact that there are a lot of them who's connected to the wifi making the researching part slow pace. the wifi connection was terrible.

the day went by fast and it was already almost past eight in the evening, his friends friends having to leave and promising to come by again in the following days. and that they'd continue researching during the night, and would send updates and informations in their gc (a new one because they can't flood their volleyball team gc plus their coach is there)

▪️ 

long antagonizing and stressful months had passed and finally, fucking finally! they have the answer, they have the solution, the steps on distorting the barrier in their realities.

it took five months of diving into the web, even going as far as hacking through the deep web which almost resulted to a huge mess (their informations almost got hacked, but thankgod for the tor vpn that they used they we're saved)

the group of friends prepared for their admission, it's almost ridiculous how they seemed like they we're preparing for an outing or get away. it was laughable, really.

they we're gonna meeting at iwaizumi's house at the certain time that they had agreed upon. of course not before informing their parents that they'd be gone for a 'long trip' a lie. well not completely they we're going on a trip but most likely their parents thought that it was a school related one, if they get in trouble they'll deal with that when they get back. but for the most crucial part, they don't know how long it'll take them.

it may take weeks, months, years but iwaizumi didn't care. he is willing to do anything for oikawa, he'd risk everything for the boy. iwaizumi informed the other's about how they could still back out, to which his friends denied and assured that they'd be fine. “that's the least that we could do as good friends, and I'd love to see oikawa-kun again so it'll be worth the wait” is what they said.

iwaizumi's heart was thumping loudly in his chest, is this really it? did the sleepless months of researching and finding an answer finally paying of? will he really be able to see oikawa again?

all of this was just crazy, never had he imagined that it was possible to do all this things. if iwaizumi hadn't met oikawa, and someone was telling him stuff about 'shifting realities' or 'different dimensions' he'd think that the person is insane. 

but here he is about to experience it now, it all seem's like a fever dream. iwaizumi couldn't wait. his friends had arrived at his house and had settled down preparing for the 'ritual' that they had to do. this is it, iwaizumi thought.

oikawa just wait for me.

▪️ 

the door to oikawa's room opened revealing oikawa's mom, “oikawa dear your friends are here to visit you” said boy turned his head slowly towards the direction of the door. his mom leaving the room as tendou, goshiki and ushijima enters.

oikawa offered them a small smile, “yo oikawa, how are you?” asked tendou as he stands near the latter bed and as usual ushijima was by his side.

“i feel shitty thanks” oikawa laughs airily “s-senpai” goshiki croaked out, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. oikawa mustered his strength to lift his right arm ushering the other to lean close to him to which the boy obliged.

oikawa hugs the boy in a half embrace (since he is laying in bed and not sitting up) caughting the boy off guard but immediately melting into the embrace of his beloved senpai. the action triggering his tears to fall out freely.

“you kiddo, still a crybaby” oikawa laughs as they separated the said boy was sniffing and trying his best to stop himself from crying. “senpai i don't want to see you suffering” the boy manages to croak out. “no one does you cry baby, now wipe of your snot” tendou says

“i believe that with a little more hope and prayer, a miracle would happen” ushijima spokes the blandness in his voice making the other three laugh “i do not understand what is funny” the boy says. did he say something wrong? he was being genuine with what he said so why? is it the way that he delivered his words? I will practice more on putting emotion with my words, ushijima noted.

“ushi buddy i am appease with what you said, it's just that it's funny how emotionless you're face and voice sounds like in contrast to your statement” oikawa giggles, with this a small smile appears on ushijima's face.

“ya know it's been a while since i've seen you this happy” tendou says with a soft smile on his face “senpai had been so cold? ah wait no, dazed? I don't know how to explain it but I really am happy that oikawa senpai is somewhat feeling happy. happiness always suit you better” goshiki explains. seemingly managed to stop his crying session.

a small tired smile appears on oikawa's face “ah i am? i guess these past eight months of being here is messing me up. I'm just waiting for death to come ya'know” oikawa joked. the other three frowned “don't say that. in all seriousness we really are worried about you and we're hoping for your recovery” tendou said “yes. i pray every night before I go to bed that a cure would be developed soon” ushijima added.

“so senpai please don't loose hope, yes? we are always here for you. even if it means that we have to come everyday here to cheer you up we'd do it, it's the least that we could do.” goshiki said.

“aw! I love such lovely friend's come'here” oikawa raises both of his arms signalling for the three to embrace him in a group hug to which the three delightedly accepted. “this isn't the end for me, im too pretty to do early” oikawa chuckles, the other three laughing along and agreeing.

“beside we are still gonna play a match together when I get better, mark my words” he finishes. “ we'll be waiting then. but for now you gotta recover fast and gain your muscles” tendou replied, joking at the end. “yeah I need to gain the 20 pounds that I've lost.” oikawa agrees 

“senpai if it means that I had to bake milk bread for you everyday in order for you to eat lots and gain weight I'd be willing to” goshiki says certainty laced in his voice.

“i thought you couldn't bake?” ushijima asked, “s-senpai I could learn you know!” goshiki emberrasedly said “damn ushijima you're a mood maker today” oikawa laughs, tendou agreeing with him.

but I was being serious, but if that means that what he says make oikawa a ounce bit of happy he'd be glad. ushijima thinks.

“then we'd be going, I would say that you should rest up and sleep but I don't think that would be possible” tendou scratches his head “but maybe meditating would help, yeah?” he continues. oikawa laughs and nodded, “then we'd be on our way. get better soon senpai” “yes, get better soon.” 

oikawa waves his hand goodbye to them, and with that the door to his room closes engulfing him with silence except for the beeping of the machines. 

▪️ 

iwaizumi instantly covers his eye's as a bright light flashes. did it work? where they actually able to do it? 

it took a good minute for iwaizumi to adjust his vision. he gasps, he looks to his side and was relieved to see his other friends beside him rubbing their eye's still haven't had the luxury to adjust to the light- no the sun.

iwaizumi examines where they at, it was an open field. it didn't take him long to realize that they we're all laying down on the grass, “we're here... we're really here!” iwaizumi exclaimed delightedly earning gasps from the others. 

they finally we're able to adjust their eyesight and was examining the place, by this time iwaizumi was already standing up dusting his clothed of while the other we're sitting on the grass.

“it.... looks so familiar yet so unfamiliar” kunimi says earning a hum of agreement from the other's. “so now what?” maki asked, iwaizumi immediately delved his hands on the pocket of his jeans looking for his phone.

relief washing him when he was able to feel the phone in his pocket, good I thought it would've been left in their dimension. if that did happen most likely they'd be fucked.

he took his phone out opening the gps and immediately typing 'shiratorizawa' the location popping up alongside the direction.

“i've got it! I've got the address to his school, holy- back in our reality no matter how much I searched it the place didn't exist but now-” iwaizumi was pumped to say the least, he was overly excited. matsun chuckles grabbing the phone from him as he studies the map, the others peaking from behind him.

“we must be lucky, the direction there doesn't seem to be far from where we are at right now. the only problem we might face is there'd be anyone who'll be able to gives us information there” the man spoke, “we wouldn't know unless we try, so let's go” iwaizumi exclaims.

the distance that they'd walked was 10 minutes away that's why they we're able to arrive fast. plus the fact that iwaizumi was literally speed walking.

they paused infront of the gate of the school, huffing as they try to catch their breathe. “woah this school is huge” kunimi exclaimed “yeah, probably twice as large as our school.” yahaba said.

iwaizumi spots the huge name plate above the gigantic gate, in bold capitalized letter it says SHIRATORIZAWA. they we're at the right place. 

iwaizumi was about to enter but a thought hit him, what If they we'rent even allowed to be inside the premises? what if they get in trouble, they weren't students that goes to this school. it can be considered trespassing

“could we easily go in? won't we get in trouble? I didn't think about this” iwaizumi huffs, crease forming in his forehead. “whats the worst that could happen?” matsun shrugs.

iwaizumi looks around, his eyes setting upon the bus waiting shed and was met by the sight of students wearing a uniform. “i got it! look!” he said pointing at the students “huh?” maki asked confused 

“look at their uniforms, they must be students here we could ask around if they know oikawa” iwaizumi exclaims “but I thought oikawa-san had graduated from this school already I doubt that anyone would know him they're practically his juniors” maki states

“wouldn't we have better luck if atleast one of the students there are from the volleyball club? that way we'll have bigger chances of getting informations, because of course the junior players would have an idea who their senior volleyball players are.” explains kindaichi.

all their eye's lit up especially iwaizumi he founds himself ruffling the boys hair as he complements him “i didn't know you we're smart! that's a genius idea!” kindaichi frowns “is that even a compliment? I don't know if I should feel offended or not” the statement making the others laugh.

“come on let's go!” exclaimed iwaizumi, the boy already crossing the road as the other's followed him.

they started asking the students 'hello by any chances do you know a senior graduate student named oikawa toru? an former volleyball club member?'

majority of the answers that they got was 'no' some gave them hope when they told them that they did know oikawa, but only because he was a famous volleyball player back then who used to be featured in sports television everytime that he would get awarded but other than that they didn't have any info about the guy.

the waiting area cleared up leaving no students or any people left except for the team. they slump down in the sit sighing, they wouldn't give up that easily. they'd wait till another batch of students would come by so that the could ask again.

“this is hopeless” kunimi explained, head leaning against the metal pole “im hungry” he adds. actually now that he mentioned it they haven't eaten, it was around 8:00 am when the team arrived at oikawa's house. they probably haven't eaten breakfast yet, and as he checks his phone it was already 3:30 in the afternoon. that explains the hungerness.

he sighs, “we could eat I guess? we could buy the food and eat here till some more students exits the school so that we could ask around” the other agreed they all stood up and stretched their limbs “we'd fine your lovely oikawa soon, don't look so down bud” yahaba says as he pats iwaizumi's shoulder's. he hums in acknowledgement, the other turned their backs as they started walking forward seemingly heading to the mart they saw near the school.

iwaizumi takes a step but halt's when he hears a voice “uhm excuse me?” he turns around only to be faced by a black haired boy with a bowl cut. the other's also halt's now facing the latter, confusion plastered in their faces

“i happen to overhead your conversation, and heard you mentioning oikawa?” the boy pauses, iwaizumi's heart was now thumping in his chest. could it be? does this boy know oikawa? maybe they could get informations from him. iwaizumi nods his head vigorously “oikawa, oikawa toru.” 

the latter in front of him gasps “how do you know senpai?” he asks, iwaizumi thanks the god and goddesses above for being so generous to them. “do you know where he lives? or his whereabouts?” he replies instead of answering the question, he was too pumped. 

the latter frowns “shouldn't you answer my question first? who even are you?” iwaizumi sighs, the boy has a point. the least he could do is introduce himself “iwaizumi hajime, oikawa's friend tho I doubt that you'd know about me?” he answers, the last sentence was more of a question.

the latter in front of him was visibly thinking, trying to search in his head if he has ever heard the name come out of oikawa's mouth. it took him 3 minute's, the former annoyed and confused expression was replaced by shock. 

“iwa-chan? are you that iwa-chan guy that senpai had mentioned?” the boy's voice held shock, amusement and confusion. iwaizumi's heart fluttered, oikawa talks about him to other people? he feels his heart melt

“yes. yes he is” maki answered for him “he's oikawa-kuns lovely boyfriend” teased matsun earning a jab on his sides. the boy infront frowns “oikawa senpai's boyfriend? what?”

“im not....” iwaizumi says, he wish they we're. they we're basically of on the same page, the feeling was mutual. they had even kiss countless of times, but the haven't really gotten to talk about the label of their relationship. he was planning to formally ask oikawa to be his boyfriend, but neither he or oikawa expected that it would be the last time that see each other.

but that was back in his reality, iwaizumi thinks. he is in oikawa's world now, this time he'd definitely wouldn't hesitate.

“i have a lot of questions,” the latter said rubbing the bridge of his nose “if you are that 'iwa-chan' then how are you here? how is that even possible i-” he was cut of by yahaba “we would love to go on a nice café sometime soon to discuss about the situation, it's a long story really but for now would you mind telling us where oikawa resides? no offense but there's an important matter we have to attend” he explains, voice holding no malice or attempts of pissing of the other.

“i'd explain the whole ordeal I promise but for me I'm begging you can you please tell us any information about oikawa” iwaizumi pleads, desperation lacing his voice. goshiki sighed in defeat “fine,” goshiki turns his back at him and points forward before facing him again “if you walk straight down that road it's about a 10 minutes walk to the hospital.”

iwaizumi's heart sank. the boy was at the hospital? does that mean that ever since their last meeting and how the boy exclaimed that he was at the hospital at that moment, despite the long months he was still confined there? 

goshiki opens his mouth and closes it, seemingly wanting to say something but deciding against it. “thankyou so-” “eight months.” goshiki spoke cutting of iwaizumi.

“huh?” iwaizumi gulps “eight months, oikawa senpai had been confined in that hospital for eight damn months! the doctor still has no clue on what that shitty illness that he has, as day progresses by he just gets worse! he doesn't even show signs of getting better!” he stops, taking a deep breathe

“for eight months he hasn't sleep, for eight months barely ate, for eight months he had been suffering from an mysterious illness with no guarantee of when and if there'll ever be a cure for.”

“why-” iwaizumi tries to speak but was cut off once again

“im telling you this just so that you are aware of oikawa senpai's situation,” he pauses as he cleared his throat gathering strength and forcing himself not to cry “im telling you this because I know how much you mean to senpai, a-and I want senpai to be happy again. he had suffered so much”

“ none of us knows how much more senpai's body could handle. none of us knows when senpai will be taken away from us... so please-” by this time the latter was already crying.

“please be by his side until he gets better. please be by his side till the end.” he sobs.

iwaizumi was now experiencing physical pains in his heart, the more the male says the more his heart aches.

it pains him to know that in those eight months oikawa had been fighting for his life, he had been keeping himself together still not loosing hope.

what did the boy even do to live a life this miserable? what did he ever do wrong to live his life in antagonizing pain, to live his life wondering when his time will come. to live his life cluelessly if there'll even be a cure or an answer regarding his illness.

it pains iwaizumi, but he knows it pains oikawa more. iwaizumi would be willing to sacrifice everything, he'd go as far as giving his life away in exchange for oikawa's well being. he really would.

“iwaizumi you should go” spoke matsun, “we will take care of him. and you go to oikawa, he'd be delighted to see you” yahaba exclaims as he lays his hand on the crying raven's shoulder patting it soothingly.

iwaizumi glances at them “t-thankyou.” he starts, he clears his throat “don't worry for i will stay by oikawa's side no matter how long it takes.” he said firmly.

his teammates smiling at him and goshiki nodding his head in agreement still sniffing. “text you our location, we'll probably be at the hotel near by. tho I'd doubt you'd come back anytime soon I could see you stubbornly staying in the hospital twenty-four seven” maki said, trying to lighten up the mood.

iwaizumi gives him a small smile, “i'll be off then.” and with that he runs as fast as he could so that he could reach the hospital and be by the side of his beloved oikawa

▪️ 

the door opens comically startling oikawa who's head was facing the window. does he have another guess? he whipped his head to face the door only to be faced by a figure.

hajime's black orbs was staring at the brown haired male laying in the hospital bed, observing how the used to be healthy male now looks fragile and thin that would snap if handled with any roughness. he gasps.

oikawa looks extremely different from when they last met, physical appearance wise and probably in all aspects too. the boy looks extremely thin compared to months ago, he looks like he had lost an unbelievably large amount of weight. a pang of pain resonates in his heart.

the latters face was still beautiful as ever, except this time the boy's lips we're pale and noticable chapped. the prominent eyebags from before now looks ten time's worst, another pang of pain shoots to his heart.

oikawa stares at iwaizumi eye's holding no emotion whatsoever, “why does he looks at me as if im a stranger” iwaizumi asks himself. he couldn't wait anymore, it feels like he is gonna burst.

it feels like— he had been deprived of the presence of the other, he had been taken away from him so suddenly from his life, but with months of nightless research he found his way to him again. and he isn't gonna waste anymore time.  
he moved slowly towards the said man in the bed. kneeling beside him, still keeping eye contact.

“o-oikawa” hajima croaked voice raspy and breathe ragged, as if he's on the verge of crying. no reply. he repeats calling the brown haired male's trying to search for a glint of emotion in the man's eye's or for his lips to curl into a small smile but still, no reaction.

oikawa turns his head to the direction of the window avoiding iwaizumi's face, the action making iwaizumi's soul to shatter.

a soft but bitter chuckle escapes oikawa “of all the delusions i could have why does it have to be him? as if the fact that I'm on the brink of death isn't enough, the universe really said why not make oikawa see fallacies of the man that he loved” a string of coughing follows.

iwaizumi's eye's widden, delusions. oikawa thinks he that he is just one of his mere delusions. the illness. to the point that he is unable to differentiate between what is real and what is not.

oikawa faces him “even in my delusions iwa-chan is still the most handsome person, not as handsome as me tho” he light-heartedly laughed. at this point iwaizumi's on the brink of crying.

he leaned down to grab both of oikawa's hands cupping it gently with his, the action making the latter's eye's widened.

oikawa was frozen shocked. he can touch him? but why? the other delusions he sees can't be touched, so why?

hajjme guides oikawa's left arm and places it on his chest, above his heart. then he feels it, the fast heartbeats of the man holding his arms. 

“i-iwa chan?” oikawa asks breathing heavily and tremendously. iwaizumi nods. “i-its the real me, im your iiwa-chan. I'm real” he said, choking back his tears.

oikawa who was laying on the bed sprung up the bed with a groan. positioning himself in a sitting position. the action from earlier making the tubes that we're connected to him waver. 

ignoring iwaizumi's invocation to lay back down again, he pulled him to his arm's engulfing him in a hug. “i can touch you, you're r-real” 

oikawa was now crying, letting his tears fall freely in the others shoulder soaking his shirt. repeating 'i can touch him, he's real' in his brain like a mantra

“its alright im here now. I won't leave by your side. nothing can separate us again.” Iwaizumi says in a shaky voice. 

after minutes of comforting oikawa, the boy had finally calmed down. he positions himself in a more comfortable sitting position, with the help of iwaizumi of course. 

they we're both basking at each other's company, they sat in a comfortable silence for a while. iwaizumi rubbing small circles in the latters arm to soothe him. 

“iwa-chan how are you here?” oikawa starts, with a gentle laugh iwaizumi responds “why you don't want me here?” oikawa flailed in his bed and replied “no! that's not it, i- just how?” 

“do you remember what you said to me before during your first time playing with a match with us?” iwaizumi spoke, oikawa paused for a moment thinking. 

now despite developing dimentia, it's not the only reason why couldn't easily pinpoint what the latter ment. he knows to himself that he blabbers alot that's why he didn't have an idea on what the other meant.

taking the silence as a no iwaizumi continued, “you gave me an advice. 'you should go after what you really love and to find a way to make it work because then you'll be happy'” he mimics oikawa's voice.

the brunette still seemingly confused tilted his head in confusion, a soft smile crwals it's way on iwaizumi's face “i went after what makes me really happy,”

he pauses, raising oikawa's arm and kissing it. “i went after what i really love,” this time he leans forward and kisses oikawa's forehead “i went after my happiness,” kissing his nose “i went after you. you are my happiness, you are my love. and I'm finally happy.” he finishes with a soft kiss on the lips.

▪️ 

it's been two weeks since the two reunited. iwaizumi wouldn't have left the hospital without oikawa practically begging him to, and assuring that he'll be fine.

iwaizumi kept his stand unbudging but eventually gave in, but only agreed to go home to freshen up. and immediately returning to the boys hospital room.

iwaizumi had met the latters parents who was overjoyed and thankful that oikawa has someone to stay by his side everyday. 

it was one particular afternoon as iwaizumi was heading back to the hospital after dropping by in the hotel that his other fellows we're residing in. now you see, considering how its summer the weather today was pretty gloomy.

the sky is dark and clouds forms, it looks like as if it's about to rain. iwaizumi jobs his way to the hospital so that he wouldn't get caught up in the rain.

as iwaizumi enters the room there was a nurse who was currently by oikawa's side blocking him off-of the other's field of vision.

”i thought the whole injection everyday ordeal wasn't a thing anymore” the boy whines as the female nurse gently pats the area she pricked with a cotton ball.

“im sorry oikawa-san, you'll just have to bear with it for now” she gently said, oikawa just huffs and nods.

as the nurse turns around to leave she smiles at iwaizumi, then faces back at oikawa “oh oikawa-san you have a visitor. maybe this will make up for the injection” she laughs. 

she nods her head at iwaizumi, to which iwaizumi copied and with that she left the room. “iwa-chan! you're back” he merrily said. iwaizumi just smiles as he approaches the boy and leans down to kiss his forehead.

the two chatted away about everything and basically anything that they could think about. to oikawa whinning about his experience in the hospitals, to iwaizumi telling about how he their informations almost got hacked when they surfed the deep web trying to find a way to shift to which oikawa laughed and teased him about.

just as iwaizumi predicted, it had started to rain. water gushes from the sky as if falling out of a giant bucket. 

iwaizumi had never liked the rain. having to head outside for school and getting wet, the gloomy vibes, the loud pitter-patter's and thunders. he wasn't a fan of it.

on contrast to him the boy laying on the bed now seems piqued. his head turned to the window observing the water drip.

“iwa-chan is it really raining?” he asks, eye's still fixated on the glass window. iwaizumi hums, oikawa's head spin to face him a familiar glint in his eyes.

the glint that shouts, 'i have a plan and I want you to perpetrate it with me' iwaizumi shudders.

“iwa-chan how about this, you grant me three of my wishes.” iwaizumi cocks his brows at him “and why should I do that?” oikawa grins “think of it as my final wishes that I want to full-fill before I die” he explains.

iwaizumi's forehead creased with the statement he really didn't like oikawa talking about death at all, it infuriates & pains him. he sighs thinking about it, there shouldn't be any problem on accepting oikawa's request right? that's the least that he could do. with finality he replied “fine. and those wishes are?”

oikawa was practically gleaming at this point completely overjoyed, “i won't tell you the wishes all at once, we'll go through it one at a time.” iwaizumi nods “help me up” oikawa demands

iwaizumi's forehead creased “what?” oikawa unbudging, demanded again “help me up,” he points his arm to the window “we're gonna soak in the rain” 

iwaizumi's jaw hung open, dumbfounded. did he here the boy correctly? he wanted to bask in the rain? while he is in this condition. iwaizumi frowns “no.” he said

the grin still present in oikawa's face, the same glint existing in his eyes. he manages to sit on the bed his legs dangling. with all the energy he could muster he stands up, holding onto the bedside nightstand for support.

iwaizumi immediately scrambles to his side holding him, “you can't stop me, you're gonna full-fill my request” oikawa states now taking slow steps.

“don't be an idiot what if you catch a cold?” iwaizumi argues “im already sick as hell, what more could happen.” oikawa shrugs “please” 

“what If you get in trouble-” oikawa cuts him off “the doctor says that once in a while it's better for me to go outside, it'll be fine.” the other persists “we can go outside tomorrow when it's not raining” with this oikawa pouts “the reason I wanted to go out is because of the rain, so why would I go out when there isn't one? stupid iwa-chan” 

iwaizumi curses himself, “you don't even have change of clothing” he pats himself in the back for this “yes I do, there's a spare hospital gown” oikawa replied smugly pointing at the neatly folded clothing in the chair.

sighing in defeat he helped oikawa walk as he leads him to out to the hallway of his hospital room and they make their way to the garden outside.

▪️ 

“You know what maybe this is a bad idea. what if you get even more sick.” No response.

He huffed as he left the comfort of the roof and walks closer to the brunette. Cold droplets hit his skin making him drenched. cursing under his breathe, he wasn't expecting to be playing around the rain today so of course he didn't any clothes to change into. 

Although slightly annoyed (more like worried), Iwaizumi couldn’t help the softness of his voice when he reached the drenched male. “Come on, let’s get you inside.”

Oikawa didn’t respond. This is how it’s been lately. He’ll get lost in his thoughts and suddenly the world around him disappears. He doesn’t seem sad when this happens, just… distracted. Still, it worried Iwaizumi.

“Let’s go. you've basked long enough-”

“Dance with me,” Iwaizumi's eyes widened at Oikawa’s request. They words surprised him, He doesn’t get the chance to reply before Oikawa guides his hands into position.

“There’s no music.”

“Does there have to be?” Oikawa grins and begins their dance, slowly moving. “Listen to the sound of the rain hitting the ground.”

So, he listened to the patter of rain hitting the wet ground. Oikawa's scent became stronger, and it mixed with the smell of the rain. It was intoxicating, and in an instant, Iwaizumi felt relaxed. Subconsciously, he closed the space between their bodies, feeling Oikawa's cold body.

Their foreheads rested on each other, and their breath mixed. To them, the slow swaying, the cold rain, and the tenderness, it was perfect. it was almost as if they we're characters that came straight out of an cliché romcom. it was as if they we're the only person existing.

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” The boy in front of him was utterly beautiful, and Iwaizumi was hypnotized.

“Yes?”

Oikawa maintained eye contact as he titled his head, making his lips brush against Iwaizumi's. It made both boys go crazy, feeling butterflies fluttering in their stomachs. 

“I’m madly in love with you.”

No longer able to keep control, Iwaizumi pressed his lips against Oikawa’s. It felt as though their bodies were on fire, it ran through their veins. The kiss was soft, yet hungry. It spoke for them, spoke their love and need for each other. It yelled that they wanted each other, now and forever.

Maybe the rain wasn’t so bad after all.

▪️ 

a month had passed since the whole dancing in the rain fiesco, they both got in trouble but it wasn't as bad as iwaizumi had expected.

oikawa's parent's scolded their son, ranting about how worried they we're that he would get even sick. and promptly apologizes to iwaizumi for oikawa forcing him to which iwaizumi sheepishly admitted that he did agree to oikawa's request and promised that no 'basking in the rain' will ever happen again.

it was a nice summer afternoon the both them we're sitting in silence. oikawa had just finished eating his meal, (he barely even ate) 

“say iwa-chan, whatcha say about granting my second wish?” oikawa says as he prompts himself to sit.

oh no here we go again iwaizumi thought, he knew that could never resist the other but what if it's some crazy request again? 

“i wanna see the ocean” utters the boy, a serene smile placed on his face. truthfully iwaizumi had never seen the ocean, it's a sad life really. that's why he can't help but actually feel excitedness over him when he heard the boy's request.

i“how are we gonna go there?” oikawa hums “we could ask my mom to drive us there?” 

iwaizumi thinks for a moment considering the option. compared to oikawa's first wish which was brash and impromptu, this one was more mellow and normal. it could work out.

the next day that oikawa's mom dropped by the hospital oikawa had mentioned about his idea. at first she was against it but with a little convincing, and by the help of the nurse (from before) she eventually gave in.

and thus here they are now standing in front of the mesmerizing view handed out infront odf them. 

oikawa's mom left the both of them and they agreed upon their condition that she'd be back in an hour to pick the two up. to which both boy's agreed.

It’s not often you get to see a sunrise-gold beach. that was the privilege they had as they gazed out at the slothful sea. ebbing ever so gently, the golden sand swept around in a scythe of beach, hemmed in by towering dunes. far out to sea, rivers of pulsing light saturated the sea with gold. only the occasional tourist walked past them.

it was magnificent sight, iwaizumi thought. but nothing is more heavenly, more devine, more ethereal than the brunette beside him.

oikawa was beaming, his hair was a mess from the gushing wind, his skin is engulfed by the sun, and to top it of with a wide genuine smile.

oikawa removed his shoes and walks forward to the water, iwaizumi watching him from behind. he just let's the boy be.

the latter grabs his arms dragging him with him but letting go when iwaizumi was an inch close to the water, oikawa moves forward letting the cold clear body of water touch his feets.

a sigh of contentment escapes his lips. iwaizumi made no move and instead decided to bask in the view of the beautiful boy who was on cloud nine.

“iwa-chan would you promise me something?” the boy spoke, back still turned away from him. “promise you what?” iwaizumi responds 

“promise me that you'll find me in our next life. that we'll meet again someday, and our story won't be this sad.” the last part of the sentence was said in a whisper but loud enough for the other to hear.

iwaizumi moves forward hastily flinging his shoes to the side and engulfing oikawa in a back hug. with a soft but certitude voice he replies, “i assure you that when this life ends, I will find you in the next.” 

▪️ 

within the blink of an eye, the month of July came which also means that oikawa's birthday was around the corner. it had been nearly thirteen months that the boy had been confined.

it was no lie that at this point the boy was much thinner at this point, it scares iwaizumi at how the boy who used to be 72 kilograms is now merely even 42 kilograms.

the boy denies the fact that his body is barely even functional anymore, reasoning that he still needed his strength for his final wish.

oikawa's third and final wish. iwaizumi doesn't wanna call it a wish but instead a request, because the word 'wish' paired with 'final' sounds so scary as if with the finality comes the ending. a stupor fear envelopes his heart.

2 days before oikawa's birthday, he informed iwaizumi about his final wish.

▪️ 

it was the day before birthday and iwaizumi was back at the hotel to inform the others for the boy's request.

it was arranged that the day before oikawa's birthday he would spend it with his family, considering how oikawa and iwaizumi had planned to set out for to full-fill the others wish. 

the sole reason oikawa's parent's agreed is because one of the nurses was gonna accompany the two, and the second reason is because its their son's birthday how could they ever refuse?

thus for the whole day that day iwaizumi didn't visit the hospital giving the family the whole day to spend for themselves. 

“are you really sure that his body can still cope?” yahaba asked worriedly “he persisted that he can” mumbled iwaizumi

“and you believed that? I know you didn't” maki hops in, “ofcourse I didn't believe him!” iwaizumi shouts and pauses “we had an whole argument about this but his head was tough as rock, I couldn't change his mind. he insists that this wish of his is the most important and special one out of the first two” iwaizumi finishes.

his teammates frowns at him, the boy was a mess right now. he was torn to agreeing with oikawa's request to denying it. they can all see how much iwaizumi wanted to make oikawa happy and how he'd do anything for the boy

but at the same time they it pains iwaizumi to agree upon the wish because in exchange oikawa's well being and physical ability is in stake.

he knows that the boy is already weak, he was frail, he was much worse now that a good thirteenth months had passed with no absolute sleep & barely even eating.

the boy was barely clinging to his life, so why? there's so many questions in iwaizumi's brain, the boy had literally slumped onto the bed of the shared hotel the moment that he got home for the night and had a breakdown. his team trying to soothe and reassure the other. is this really the right option? 

the day has come, it was oikawa's birthday. the second birthday that oikawa gets to spend with iwaizumi.

the two preparing their duffle bugs in silence, iwaizumi was quiet and lost in his thoughts while oikawa was beaming but not speaking.

the door to the room opened revealing the female nurse from months ago a small smile plastered in her face “are you guys ready?” she asks to which the both nodded.

“oikawa-kun like we had agreed upon, the moment you feel tired you should immediately tell iwaizumi-kun or me okay?” she reminds, oikawa smiles nodding and replying a small 'yep'

oikawa holding onto iwaizumi's arm, and with that they set off.

▪️ 

two days prior, iwaizumi was sitting beside oikawa peeling an orange while oikawa was busy reading an sci-fi comic book that iwaizumi brought for him.

iwaizumi hands the oikawa a piece of orange to which oikawa ignored, the boy barely finished the food earlier. iwaizumi swiftly took the book in oikawa's arm earning a 'meanie iwa-chan'

“eat this and I'll give it back” iwaizumi offers. with a frown oikawa grabs the stray orange that iwaizumi was holding and props it to his mouth. iwaizumi smiles humming.

“hey iwa-chan about my final wish” oikawa trails off, iwaizumi hands him another orange. biting it into half “i'll tell it to you right now, but the wish will take place on my birthday” 

iwaizumi raises his brows waiting for the latter to continue, “i wanna play volleyball one last time” upon hearing the words come out of the brunettes mouth iwaizumi stood up shocked.

“oikawa toru have you finally gone nuts?” he asked voice high pitched and an evident annoyance lacing it.

oikawa calmly takes the comic book which had fallen in his bed, “my team aoba johsai versus your team” he continues explaining

iwaizumi was practically fuming and dumbfounded “no! that is stupid!” he huffs out, oikawa just chuckles eye's fixated in the comic book “is iwa-chan scared that his team will loose against my team?” 

“oikawa this is not the time for jokes!” shouts the other glaring daggers “who says I'm joking? and stop shouting iwa-chan we might get in trouble” oikawa shrugs

iwaizumi prompts himself back to the sit, taking deep a breathe trying to seethe his frustrations.

he was about to speak again when the brunette spoke again “i won't accept no for an answer, I'll repeat it's your team versus my team in a volleyball match. that's all that I'm asking for” now looking at iwaizumi eye's.

iwaizumi searched for hints of teasing in the other's eyes but instead was met by fierce, unyealding eyes. one that shouts 'finality' 

“your body can't handle that, the doctors said so themselves.” iwaizumi spoke “you are asking for death!” he added, bitterness laced his voice.

“so what if I am? atleast I'll die happy, having been able to full-fill my biggest dream” oikawa replies with a smile

“oikawa.... please I'm worried about you i-” oikawa leans in and cups iwaizumi's face “iwa-chan please have faith in me, trust me yeah? after this I won't beg you for anything more” he leans in and kisses iwaizumi's forehead

iwaizumi wraps his arms around the others waist and burries his face on the others chest as he murmurs 'fine'

one word which made oikawa feel absolutely blissful. 

▪️ 

as they arrived to their set location the nurse informed them that she'd give them space and time to enjoy for themselves and that she'll be in the café from the opposite side of the road.

not before reminding the two once more about their agreement “you have my number iwaizumi-kun just send me a text or a call when something happens. I'll go now, enjoy! happy birthday oikawa-kun!” and with that she left.

iwaizumi and oikawa we're holding each other's hand as they faced the door that leads inside the gymnasium. they could hear the impact of the balls from bouncing around the and a very muffled chatterings.

“you okay?” iwaizumi asks, oikawa turns to him with a huge smile in his face “better than ever” he replied as he tugs on iwaizumi's arm towards the door.

as the door opens multiple heads turned over to them a smile appearing in their faces as a frenzy of;

“yo! captain!”

“iwaizumi-kun” 

“oi hajime”

“oikawa senpai” 

“yo oikawa!” 

“oikawa-san happy birthday” filled the room.

oikawa let's go of iwaizumi's arm carefully and walks towards his team. meanwhile iwaizumi's team went towards the boy, patting his shoulder.

“i told you I'd keep my promise that we'd be able to play a match together” announce oikawa smugly (mainly towards his three friends) while ruffling goshiki's hair

“ofcourse you do, I know you'd never break your promise” says tendou “but oikawa-kun would you really be fine?” asked semi 

“i'll be fine don't worry about me, im actually pretty pumped! I've been waiting for this time for so long” oikawa beams 

both teams fell into a series of short chattering. seemingly content with their small chat, both respective teams proceeds to the opposite sides of the locker rooms to change into their jersey's and stretch. 

oikawa doesn't notice the looks of concern from the eyes of his teammates as he removes his top revealing his skinny body.

“wow! it's been so long since i've last worn this, it's practically oversized on me now” oikawa exclaims as he puts on the uniform. its sleeves we're long, the shirt reaching past his waist.

had he shrunk? was it even possible to loose height? oikawa thought, it was y really. it wasn't a shock to him how much weight he had lost because he was very well aware that it is the product of barely eating or not eating at all and most importantly tiredness and fatigue but he brushes it off.

the team finished changing and doing light stretches and with that they entered back in the arena.

oikawa half-yelled 'everyone' to catch both teams attention “i think it's about time that we start playing, shall we?” he chuckles

both teams cheering and shouting in joy and excitement. both ready to win. 

“iwa-chan you'll finally witness the strength of my team. prepare to loose” oikawa challenged, iwaizumi smirking “bring it on shittykawa” 

and thus the game began.

the first set was owned by aoba johsai's team, leading by five points. but in the second set oikawa's team was quick to follow. they managed to lead, winning the second and third set.

the sudden surge of energy filling up oikawa, creating the perfect sets, occasional serves and some powerful jump serve. 

if people around him weren't aware that he was extremely sick with an illness they wouldn't even be surprised by how powerful his hits and sets we're.

that's why he's earn occasional gasps from both teams when he manages to score thrice in a row with a jump serve.

you could say that oikawa was feeling blissful, he was feeling euphoric. as if he had gone back to his highschool days where he and his team we're competing in a competition. it was like a fever dream, one wherein he'd like to relieve forever.

they've reached past set six, shiratorizawa leading with four wins and two wins for aoba johsai.

if shiratorizawa wins one more set they'd be declare as the winner, but if aoba johsai manges to win this time the two more rounds would be added.

in the end they ended up playing eight sets, shiratorizawa winning against aoba johsai with the score of 5-3

by the end of the game oikawa slumps in the floor panting earning several concerned glances from others. resulting to them circling him, iwaizumi to walk forward to him when he spoke “im fine, I've had so much fun. I feel euphoric” he chuckles as he catches his breathe.

slowly he stood up smilling expansively “thankyou everyone for granting my wish, I can't put to words how grateful and overjoyed I am.”

“no need to thank us birthday boy” tendou grinned “yeah oikawa-kun it's the least that we could do, we're also glad to have made your birthday fun for you” said yahaba

“i never would've thought that this day would come, nor did I even think that it was possible. my life feels complete” oikawa giggles earning fond smile's from other's 

“s-senpai thankyou for everything! thank you for being the best senpai that I could ever have! we love you so much!” goshiki shouts, he was now wiping his tears.

a series of speachess from his other team mates uttering the same 'thankyou's and happy birthday's'

the atmosphere in the room changed, a series of sniffing and sobbing could be heard. oh god we're they crying.

“cry babies” oikawa manages to say in a shaky voice opening his arm's widely signalling the others to hug him to which they did. “i should be the one thankyou you all for being a part of my life, for being the best team mates, for being the best friend's I could ever have, for being by my side till the end. I owe you all my life” finishes oikawa as he was now crying.

the shiratorizawa team was hugging oikawa tightly as the aoba johsai team watches from the side, eye's teary. some we're ruffling oikawa's head, patting his shoulder and rubbing circles in his back.

crying because of happiness, crying because of contentment, crying because of the overwhelming feeling, crying because of dissapointment. dissapointed that everything had to end like this.

oikawa have never felt so happy and so content in his life ever before, he fill like he could now die peacefully. no matter how cruel life had been to him, that even with his short life he still managed to full-fill the things he wanted to experience.

who would've known that coming across the seemingly fake and suspicious thread about shifting, and being intrigued enough to try it would lead him to meeting new people.

that it would lead him to a guy who now plays a huge part in his life, he would've known that he could find a person who loves him as much as he loves the other back. 

a guy who would go to all sorts of trouble just to seek him, going as far as finding a way to break the barriers of their realities just to be beside him.

oikawa thinks he is selfish, that he didn't deserve him, that the raven didn't deserve someone like him who suddenly appeared in his life and disappeared. someone like him who would cause so much trouble on his life, someone as pathetic and lonely as him, someone who was slowly and painfully dying in the arms of an mysterious illness.

he is selfish. but just this time, just in this lifetime he'd allow himself to be selfish. just in this reality he'd allow himself to expose his weakest points and vulnerable to the other. just in this universe where they will have ansad and tragic ending. 

just this time. oikawa make's an oathe to himself to find the other to seek for the other. wether it'll be in his next life or the life after, and to all the other following lives that they'll live.

he will find his way back to him, just like how iwaizumi found himself back in oikawa's arms.

▪️ 

the day had quickly come to an end, oikawa and iwaizumi safely made it back to the hospital.

to say that oikawa was exhausted was an understatement, in contrast to the sudden burst of energy that the latter had showed during their game is the complete opposite of how he is now.

worn out, panting and sweating heavily, body limp on the bed. with a little difficulty iwaizumi managed to remove the boy's clothing (his jersey he didn't change it and he can't make the boy sit up claiming 'tired iwa-chan') and slipping on a hospital gown with the help of a nurse. a small murmur of 'thankyou' was heard from the brunette.

the door in the room closed shut as the nurse left, leaving the two boys alone. iwaizumi flops on the chair beside the boy who had his eye's closed.

“thankyou” oikawa whispers, “for what?” iwaizumi whispers. “for everything silly. thankyou for being a part of my life, thankyou for dealing with me, thankyou for granting my wishes and for staying with me till the end. I'm thankful for everything you've done for me, there's no way I'd be able to pay you back” 

“no need to thank me, I did everything without expecting anything in return. as long as you're happy and content it's more than enough for me” iwaizumi replies as he reaches oikawa's hands holding it.

oikawa open's his eye's and smile's at him tiredly, taking a deep breathe “maybe in this lifetime we weren't able to love each other freely but I promise you we'll see each other again.” he pauses.

raising his pinky finger infront of the latter's face, “till death do us apart”

with shaky hands, iwaizumi lifts his pinky finger and entertwines it with the others “till death do us apart”

oikawa giggles softly, his hands falling down to his sides “can I sleep now iwa-chan? I'm getting sleepy” 

“yes, you can sleep now. when you wake up, just wait for me okay?” 

With one final breath before he fell asleep, Oikawa whispered just loud enough for iwaizumi to hear

“okay. goodnight iwa-chan”

“goodnight oikawa.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached past this point then congratulations! thank you so so much for reading it means so much to me!!!
> 
> this story was influenced by the bokuaka fic called 'in another life' in that story FFI was wisely explained. in contrast to mine, i didn't delved much indept into the illness. going with the whole theme of the story which is 'oikawa has an un-explained mysterious illness' type of concept. but i did spend my trying my best to understand more about it in order for it to make sense. ^^^
> 
> I truly wish that you enjoyed this roller coaster of emotions. again thank you so much for taking your time to read this, it feels like my sleepless nights and sore hands had paid of haha! till next time bye~


End file.
